User talk:Auror Andrachome
Welcome! As opposed to just using text like this. Talk Bubble Delivery }|text=JFHavoc testing Auror Andrachome's talk bubble. To use it type the following code: What you want to say goes in between "text=" and the ending brackets.}} This is why File:Zack_aqua.jpg.Glorious CHAOS! 02:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Some of them are duplicates, some of them simply aren't useful. We generally don't like having image uploads unless they are important to an article - of the three you posted of Saix, one was a duplicate, and two were nearly the same, and furthermore, unimportant to the article. Furthermore, the image galleries at the end shouldn't really be used for scenes, which should be placed in the appropriate part of the story in the article. It's mainly used for different CGI models or control art. Basically, the point isn't to upload any image you can find of something, the point is to look at an article and say "Do I need a picture to understand what is going on?" There's also another facet, I guess. If the image is an official KH image, and you're using it specifically for your userpage, I think the rules allow that. If you want to use them for that, go ahead and reupload them (the non-duplicates), and mark them as Category:User Images. That should be fine. Sorry if you thought I was harassing you - honestly, I patrol all of the image uploads, and weed out stuff that we don't need. It's nothing personal.Glorious CHAOS! 13:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What's huh now? Higga-jigga-wuh?Glorious CHAOS! 14:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Still have an unfinished userpage ? Thank You Quelle resignation ? Forum Admins Well, what exactly would they need to maintain? Its not necessarily a bad idea, but I can't really think of anything that's come up on the forums that an admin's normal powers wouldn't work for.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 23:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm fairly certain that our admins already have all of those powers.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 00:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply What now? I don't unlike anyone, unless they are persistently malicious. I have no idea why I would unlike you.Glorious CHAOS! 02:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) It's Okay Project Enemy:DESIGN Don't worry about your editcount, what matters is the content of the edits. Just check out what we have left to do at the forum and see whzt you can contribute. 03:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Hello there! I don't believe we've met, but I'm on the IRC at the moment, my nickname is "Dan36". 22:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Righty-O IRC fun Friends? Where is your friends list by the way? Organization... XIV??! 17:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Riku Replica even though your images have better quality they're both of Riku not Riku Replica, the keyblade that Riku is holding is not used by Repliku--Xabryn 22:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Confirm We already have Template:Fact, which has the exact same purpose, and is more widely known.Glorious CHAOS! 06:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :However, if it can be shown that the claimed info is not backed up, it should be removed completely. The citation the guy claimed for Master Eraqus, for example, was fraudulent, and so should be deleted outright.Glorious CHAOS! 23:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble? Top o' the Morning! Images You may not have seen it, but part of the MoS is to not have redundant images on the main articles. However, they can be placed in the gallery pages.Glorious CHAOS! 18:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :None of those images were distinct from the images already there. For example, we have one image of Sora from KH2, and we have his different forms and costumes - all of these images depict entirely separate things. However, if we had the official artwork of his Standard Form, or a CGI of it in different poses, those would be redundant. Such images can go on the Gallery pages (ex. "Gallery:Sora"), but they clutter up the main article, which is why they were removed the first time.Glorious CHAOS! 06:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC? -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 22:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Friends Ya, I was pretty shy at the start but I found people who were nice like you and TNE and people I had stuff in common with like Dan. Organization... XIV??! 22:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC????? WAAAAAH!!!! Hey, I was just checking out your User Page on the Spannish Kingdom Hearts Wiki and all of a sudden that wolf appeared an nearly gave me a heart attack!!! ^_^ Organization... XIV??! 16:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Espanol? IRC... We need conversation! It is empty! o_O Thanks, but... Hate to tell yeah....... well let see if your right! when the US version is out we will see. OKAY!!!!!! Mark of Hero I still don't get it. Technically every character get's the world's keyblade after completing it. So also Ventus and Aqua both receive their Mark of Hero keychain at the Olympus Coliseum. Chronological it's Ven who get's the keyblade first, so I don't know why you're insisting it's only Terra who gets it. At the moment only the picture of Terra's keyblade is shown, because it has not yet been deceided how the three different pictures can be incorporated in the artcile without to much repetition. --ShardofTruth 12:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC)